


Kinktober Day 29 - Strap-On

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, dom!reader, i just cant be mad at dowoon, its barely angry sex lmao, sub!Dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “I know you’re shy, baby, but you know I want you to answer out loud.” you reminded him.“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.“It’s okay, now, are you gonna count for me?” you asked.“Yes, ma’am.” he responded.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kinktober Day 29 - Strap-On

Normally Dowoon was a soft, obedient sub, he did everything you told him, just wanting to make you happy. But recently, he had been acting out more, he was starting to ignore your instructions getting much too close to being a brat for your liking. One night when you got home, you heard the unmistakable sounds of his moans floating through the apartment, you stormed into the bedroom to find him in the middle of jerking himself off. You were shocked, he was normally so shy but here he was, laying on your shared bed, jerking himself off and fingering himself open. His eyes were closed, clearly too lost in the pleasure to notice that you were home, “What has gotten into you?” you asked.  
  
He jumped, pulling his hands away from himself, “I-I..” he stammered unable to form a proper response.  
  
“It’s like you’ve been begging to be punished.” you stepped further into the room, closing the door behind you. “Is that what you want?” you asked, your voice sickly sweet as you stepped up to the bed. He gulped and looked down, too nervous to make eye contact with you. You sighed and hooked your finger under his chin, forcing him to look up at you before bringing your other hand up to run your fingers through his hair. “Answer me, baby, do you want to be punished?” you asked again, the frustration evident in your voice.  
  
He gulped again, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking, “Y-Yes please.” he responded.  
  
You nodded, “Then I’ll give you what you want.” you said before turning to the bedside table and opening the bottom drawer. You dug around for a second before pulling out a strap-on, you heard him shift around on the bed nervously and you turned back to him. “That, baby, is a reward if you take your punishment like a good boy.” you told him, he nodded quickly and you set the strap-on down on the table. You sat down on the edge of the bed, “Now, if you’re gonna act like a disobedient child, I’m gonna punish you like one.” you said before patting your lap.  
  
He looked down at your lap and back up at you, “A-Are you gonna spank me?” he asked.  
  
“You said you wanted to be punished, right?” you asked, he nodded, “Remember, you can always use your safeword.” you said softening your voice for a moment. He nodded again before moving to lay himself across your lap, he grunted as his dick made contact with your leg. You brought your hand to his ass, massaging his cheeks gently as you thought for a second, “I’m gonna spank you 10 times, I want you to count each hit, okay?” He nodded in response and you sighed, “I know you’re shy, baby, but you know I want you to answer out loud.” you reminded him.  
  
“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.  
  
“It’s okay, now, are you gonna count for me?” you asked.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” he responded.  
  
“Good boy.” you said before lifting your hand up and bringing it down hard across his ass, he yelped, taking a breath before letting out a quiet, “One.” You praised him again before spanking him 4 more times, he yelped after each hit but counted obediently. After the fifth hit, you paused to give him a break, running your hand over his ass soothingly. He was out of breath and you could feel a wet spot on your pants from the precum leaking from his dick. “Maybe I should spank you more often if it gets you this worked up.” you teased, smirking when he groaned and brought his hands up to his face. He would’ve been successful at hiding his embarrassment if it hadn’t been for his ears turning bright red. “Okay, baby, 5 more then you get your reward.” you reminded him, he whined, keeping his hands over his face as you brought your hand down on his ass again, this time his yelp was closer to a moan. You smirked again and he swallowed hard before announcing the next number.  
  
You praised him after every hit leading up to the tenth one, when you landed the final hit he let out a particularly loud moan, his hips subconsciously bucking against your lap. You massaged his ass soothingly, gently calming the bright red skin, “You did so well, baby.” you cooed.  
  
“Th-ah-thank you, ma’am.” he responded.  
  
“Are you ready for your reward?” you asked softly.  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
“Okay, go ahead, lay down.” you instructed, he crawled off of your lap, laying down on his back so his head was resting on the pillow. You picked up the strap-on and slipped it on before picking up the lube he had already set on the table and squirting some onto the dildo. You spread it around with one hand before moving to settle in between his legs, “I hope you fingered yourself enough earlier.” you said and he let out a whine in response, the red tint returning to his ears. You brought your lube slicked hand up and prodded at his entrance with a finger. Your finger slipped in easily and you quickly added a second, you scissored your fingers, the ease with which he took your fingers told you that he was fully prepped. You pulled your fingers out and replaced them with the tip of the dildo before pushing into him slowly. He moaned lowly as you filled him up, you let him adjust for a second before pulling out and setting a rough pace. You let your frustrations out as you pounded into him, you stopped for a second to grab one of his legs and hook it up over your shoulder. The new angle allowing you to hit his prostate with every thrust, he was a moaning mess underneath you. Precum was steadily leaking from his dick and dropping onto his stomach. You could tell he was getting close from the way the muscles in his stomach were tensing, “Are you gonna cum, Woonie?” you asked.  
  
“C-Can I?” he asked between moans.  
  
“Of course.” you cooed, reaching down to wrap your hand around his dick, you only had to stroke him once before he was cumming. His cum spilling over your hand onto his stomach, you worked him through his orgasm before pulling out of him. He whined as you moved away from him to pull off the strap-on and grab a towel to clean him up with. You moved back to him and wiped his cum off of his stomach before tossing the towel onto the floor. You laid down next to him and pulled him into your arms, he sighed as he cuddled into your side, “Next time, if you need attention, just tell me, you don’t have to act out okay?” you said softly.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” he mumbled.  
  
“It’s okay, baby.” you said, bringing one hand up to run your fingers through his hair while your other hand rubbed his back soothingly.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo this was so hard to write im so soft for dowoon like hes just a good lil boy how could anyone be mad at him


End file.
